This Core provides training in both basic science and clinical aspects of Alzheimer's disease and information transfer within the ADRC. The overall objective of research training is to increase the number of scientists focusing their research on Alzheimer's disease. These scientists are trained mainly through traditional pre- and post-doctoral training programs in which the trainee participates directly in a research project. This Core provides two-on-going seminars on AD research, as well as provides support to a number of ongoing research activities involving dementia and aging research at UCSD: the Graduate Program in Neuroscience, the Physician-Scientist Training Grant in Aging Research, the Graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences, and the Gero- Psychiatry Unit at the VA medical Center. This support includes speakers and seminars, information, coordinating schedules for conferences and course, and provides access for students, post-doctoral fellows, and active scientists to interface with or directly participate in the ADRC's research activities. We train between 60 and 100 researchers per five year grant cycle. The overall objective in information transfer is to improve the skills of health care professionals in dealing with Alzheimer's disease, to educate the general public about Alzheimer's disease, and to provide information about the ADRC activities and support to caregivers: 1. A Miniresidency program for practicing health care professionals: This two-week intensive preceptorship is designed to improve evaluation and care of the frail an demented elderly. Participants learn from one-on-one interactions with ADRC faculty and actual AD patients. 30-40 practicing health care professionals, physicians, nurses, pharmacists, psychologists, social workers, and administrators participate in the Miniresidency each year. The Miniresidency is carried out in cooperation with the SOCARE geriatric assessment clinic at UCSD. All miniresidents show improvement in knowledge about AD based on pre and post-program testing. Similar programs have now been started at least 8 other Alzheimer's or Geriatric Centers. 2. The ADRC organizes 1-2 accredited CME conferences annually, training both professionals and caregivers. Attendance has increased, with more than 200 professionals at our most recent conference. We have provided 4 of these state-of-the-art conferences at other locations which do not have ready access to ADRC's. 3. ADRC staff give numerous lectures, speak at conferences and seminars, and provide in-service training about research advanced, diagnosis, and management of AD. 4. A special attempt will be made to educate Hispanic physicians and the local Hispanic community about AD, with the goals of providing better diagnosis and care of current AD victims, as well as increasing minority participation in AD research.